For centuries, art work canvases have been mounted on wooden frames. When a framed canvas is to be shipped, the intact framed art work must be carefully packed with solid material and unpacked to avoid damage to the art work. Alternatively, the canvas is carefully removed, rolled up, and sent where upon arrival, a new frame is created and the art work carefully unrolled and mounted.
Today, art work can comprise paintings on canvas, photography on an assortment of flexible materials, and the like. Often, previously un-mounted art work is shipped and frames are provided at a destination for mounting.
In the mounting process, art work is carefully unrolled to prevent creases, and carefully centered on a frame. Excess canvas is then wrapped over each side of the frame and firmly attached to it with nails or staples. This mounting process usually requires professional skilled work with special tools. The resulting framed art work is sufficiently taut, centered and leveled.